The Next Generation Of The Golden Trio
by potterheadinitiatetribute
Summary: This story is about the new generation of the golden trio. As Harry Ron Ginny and Hermione's kids go of to attend school at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. You will read about their adventures, romances, and struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER - i am not JKR - wish i was but I'm not. **

**this is my first fanfic so please review and if you like it please favorite and follow :) ! I will also take suggestions or questions!**

* * *

**James POV**: september 1st

As we all arrived at kings cross I ran ahead of Lily and Albus with my cage almost falling off my trunks and push my trolly through the wall. Behind me I hear Albus worrying about being put in Slytherin again!

Dad, mum, Lily, and Albus still behind I meet up with the Weasley's I was going to sit with Rose I wave to Hugo as he stays near Mr. Weasley.

**Albus's POV**: September 1st

After James left I just stood there as mum and dad would say I look like I've been hexed. I just couldn't stop thinking what if I get put in Slytherin i'd be a disgrace! When your mum dad and brother have all been in Gryffindor there is a lot of pressure if I am put in a different house.

My dad notice my face was white and I wasn't moving, he came over to me put his arm around me and said "Albus Severus Potter, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man i ever knew."

"But just say -"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, wont it? It doesn't matter to us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to chose Grryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes you choice into account. "

"Really?"

"It did for me," said my dad.

As he told me that I perked up, I gave my mum and sister one last hug and ran off to the trains. As the train started moving I sat with Rose, James, and Victoire. We all smushed up against the window and waved to our mums, dads, and siblings.

* * *

**Authors note- the conversation up there ^^^ between Albus and Harry was JKR's not mine just quoting the book :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rose POV**: september 1st

Train ride

The train ride was fun considering I was sitting with some of my 'friends' that I've known pretty much forever!

I'm glad to still have Victoire but this is the last year for her. I can't wait for Lily to come to Hogwarts in two years!

Albus is kind and I'm glad he is in my year so I at least know one person.

I keep thinking that what if I am not as good as my mum and dad say I am and I won't do good!

**Victoire POV**: september 1

Train ride

"Sooo Victoire, you and Teddy!" James teased as he had seen Teddy and I snogging and saying goodbye at Kings Cross today.

"Shut up!" I threw a chocolate frog box at him. I could tell I was blushing. I heard Albus make a faint giggle and could see Rose poke him.

Dominique opened the door to our compartment. "Hey what's up?"

"Aunt Ginny saw me before I got on and told me to give this to Albus," she handed over a small pouch that looked heavy and filled.

"Open it!" James yelled almost commanding. As he untied the knot and carefully pulled off the wrapping it revealed a stone.

"Oh and these are from Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione. "

She handed a miniature box to Rose and a bag to James. Rose's contained a necklace with a tiny hourglass inside and James' was a girl's cloak.

"UGH! Why would Dad ever give me this?"

"Ha! Try it on!"

Dominique slipped out as James placed it on his shoulders.

"James? Where did you go?" I asked.

"Yeah James?" Albus wondered the same thing.

"I'm right here what are you talking about!" Suddenly we saw a hand floating in mid air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**James POV**: september 1

"AHH!" Rose and Victoire shrieked scared and surprised.

"Whats going on?" I questioned and the cloaked fell off.

"What just happened!" Rose was confused so was I.

"Obviously you went invisible! But how is the question,"

"It may be the cloak of invisibility, one of the deathly hallows. " No one knew who said that we all looked around dazed and confused.

"It was me who said it don't seem so surprised!" Said a boy in the doorway. "Im Lorcan Scamander."

"Hello, I'm James, this is Victoire my cousin, Rose my other cousin and my brother Albus." I said pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, oh! And this is my twin brother Lysander." Lorcan motioned to someone walking by him.

"If you would like to you can sit with us," Rose said quietly and politely.

"We would like to if its not too much of a bother," Lysander echoed almost bowing his head.

"Now, what were you saying about the cloak of invisibility and what are the deathly hallows?" I inquired as they sat down.

"The deathly hallows is a symbol,"

"And the master of death." Lorcan added.

"Yes. It's a belief to most people whether they exist or not, we believe. The deathly hallows stands for three things and like Lorcan said together make the master of death. There is the elder wand the most powerful wand in the world, the resurrection stone to see people that have passed, and the cloak of invisibility that hides you from everything including death." Lysander finished.

"Wow, so James now has one of the deathly hallows!"

"Well, yes." Lysander and Lorcan said in unison.

**Albus POV**: september 1

All this talk about the deathly hallows got me wondering about my 'rock' I was so confused about why mum and dad would give James a famous artifact but me just a rock!

"Lorcan, Lysander what about this?" I held out the stone. " My parents gave it to me but I don't know what it is."

"Well," Lorcan started. "It looks like a stone of some sort, nothing special."

"Oh ok ," I was a little upset that James got some great thing and I only got a stone, rock, pebble or what ever the heck it is!

"James one question," Lysander said.

"Shoot."

"Who are your parents?I mean having the cloak of invisibility is very dangerous."

"Well my mum is Ginny Potter and my dad is Harry Potter."

"Oh my merlin!" Lysander and Lorcan exclaimed.

"You are a Potter! Like children of THE Harry Potter THE chosen one!"

"I guess." James shrugged looking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Rose POV**: september 2

Last night we got sorted into our houses. I am in Ravenclaw.

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, I guess he really did care!

I was a little upset I wasn't in the same house as them seeing they are the only people I know. Victoire is in Ravenclaw and so are Lysander and Lorcan.

So far I have enjoyed Hogwarts. I met one girl who was very kind and I hope we become friends. Her name was Annabelle. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow and Albus and I are going together to cheer on James, I might invite Annabelle!

**Albus POV**: september 3

Today are Quidditch tryouts and I'm going with Rose to watch James. I invited my new friend Collin.

"Hey Al!" I hear Rose's voice after she passes someone opening the picture frame.

"Hi Rosie meet Collin."

"Hey Collin." She stuck out her hand.

"Girlfriend?" Collin whispered in my ear.

"Woah! No! Cousin!"

"Ha! Ok. "

Collin sounded relieved. Weird.

The walk to the Qudditch field was mostly silent. We all sat down in the stands and watched them go. James was going for seeker and I knew he could do it just like Dad! I've always wanted to be a beater just like Uncle George.

"Go James!" I hear Rose murmur.

James was doing great and we were cheering like crazy! At the end of the tryouts we headed for class.

"I have Professor Longbottom for herbology this period." Collin said looking down at a piece of parchment.

"Me too! Do you want to go together?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Her and Collin started walking off but first Collin looked back. " See you for Potions mate!"

He almost gave me a wink.

**Rose POV**: september 3

Today was fun I really like Collin!

Herbology wasn't that bad and is a little fun! After herbology I have defense against the dark arts with Professor Saget and then potions with Professor Thomas. Annabelle has Professor Thomas with me and with Professor Saget I have Lorcan.

"Hey!" Annabelle approached me in potions. We sat next to each other.

"Hello Students I am Professor Thomas. In potions today we will be learning about Felix Felicis or as it is more commonly known as," She looked around waiting for someone to raise their hand. I noticed Annabelle slowly raise her hand. "Yes miss,"

"Seren, Miss Seren. " she said ever most politely. "Its most commonly know as liquid luck."

"Correct!" Professor Thomas clapped her hand together. "Now turn to page ten in your books to see how to make Liquid Luck!" There was a lot of shuffling and everyone sat down at a culdrum with their books opened.

"Annabelle, how did you know the answer we haven't learned anything yet?" I asked.

"Well, my brother Eric showed me some things about potions and magic before we left. "

"Oh, cool. What year is Eric in?"

"He started his fifth year."

"Ok. " I wondered if he knew James considering they are in the same year.

"I also have a sister. She is Eric's twin, Caitlyn. But she was away for the summer visiting her friend in Ireland. "

"Wow did you miss her?"

"Yeah a lot! Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes a brother who is younger. But I have many cousins. I actually have three that go to Hogwarts. The oldest Victoire who is in her last year, James a fifth year, and Albus who is in our year."

"Cool I wonder if Eric and James know each other!That would be fun!" Annabelle grinned as she exclaimed that. "Eric is in Ravenclaw too but Caitlyn is in Gryffindor. "

"James is in Gryffindor too!"

"Wow thats cool. So he might not know Eric but he might know Caitlyn!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**James POV:** september 5

This week we go to Hogsmeade. There's this girl Effie I met in my first year. We were friends and as we became better friends I began to grow feelings for her. So I decided this year I would ask her to go to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade with me.

"Hi Effie. " I said entering the common room.

"Hey! James why didn't you keep in touch!"

"I dunno," I shrugged and she grinned."Look so this week we are going to Hogsmeade and I wanted to know if while we're there I donno maybe you would want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?" She looked down and smiled.

"That'd be great." Effie got up grabbed her books and rushed out.

**Albus POV**: september 5

Collin and I walked into the common room. We both see James just standing there, he looked awestruck.

"Hello? Earth to James!" We laughed waving our books in front of his face.

"What the - what's your problem Al!" James snapped as he pushed away my books shook his head and laughed.

"You were just standing there staring." Collin pointed out to James.

"So what happened?" I sat next to James on the arm of the chair.

"Nothing!"

"Oh really!" Collin and I looked at each other.

"Fine if you MUST know nosey, I just asked Effie for a Butterbeer nothing big!" He stood up and walked away with his friend Aaron.

**James POV**: september 5

After that awkward meeting with Albus and Collin, Aaron and I walked away to go work on an essay for Herbology.

"This is so hard! I cant believe Professor Longbottom is making us do this!" Aaron exclaimed.

"It's not that har-" I was cut off by a loud bang. We ran to the common room to see what had happened. The fat lady's picture was ripped right down the middle.

**Albus POV: **september 5

After the boom Collin and I stood up.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Collin screamed.

"I don't know!" I was very worried especially because the stone my dad gave me was vibrating in my pocket right before the bang.

The portrait was split in half and the fat lady was no longer singing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Effie POV:** september 5

Most of the girls were in the girls fifth year dorm. Getting ready to go to sleep we were changing and brushing our teeth.

"AH!" One of the girls had her eyes shut tight and was holding her head. "MAKE IT STOP! TELL IT TO GO AWAY ALREADY!" She yelped in pain. We all rushed to her side to see what was happening, when as fast as lightning some sort of creature brushed past and though our room, out the window breaking the glass.

**James POV:** september 5

After everyone had rushed to the common room to see what happened we could hear screaming coming from the girls dorm rooms. There was another crash and all the girls came running down but one.

"Help! Someone! Quick we don't know what happened or what it was!" Effie yelled. "Someone go get Professor Spinnet!"

Albus looked around than ran out.

**Albus POV:** september 5

I looked around and I ran out! I mean don't get me wrong I was scared out of my mind! I had no idea what to do so I just ran to Professor Spinnet's office. "Professor! Quick help!" She tried asking but I couldn't speak I was panting. I followed her back to the common room.

"Whats going on!"

"We don't know what happened. All she did was yell for it to stop and then the thing flew out!" Caitlyn explained.

"Who? Who asked for it to stop?"

"Eria heard it or felt it, we don't know what 'it' is,"

"Okay, thank you Miss Seren." Professor Spinnet had vanished upstairs. "Oh! Eria!" Is all we heard. The room began to chatter until Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Headmistress!" One of the first years yelled. Whispers were heard all around.

"Silence." She ordered.

**McGonagall POV:** september 5

"Silence." I walked up stairs. "Oh Eria! What happened!" I put her arm around me and helped her up. "Alicia alert Madame Pomfrey that Eria will be coming down soon. Tell Caitlyn to come up. "

"Of corse Minerva!" I heard footsteps and Caitlyn arrived.

"Is she okay!" Caitlyn seemed scared.

"Help me bring her to Madame Pomfrey." Caitlyn grabbed Eria's arm and we walked down through the halls.

"Oh my merlin! Bring her over here to this bed!" Poppy instructed me. Caitlyn and I walked over to the bed and laid her down. "Ok lets see," She stood there thinking for a little while. "Ok, come back tomorrow she needs rest."

"Yes, we will, thank you Poppy!" We walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Effie POV: september 6 **

Caitlyn and I are going to visit Eria at Madame Pomfrey's to see how she is doing. When we arrived Caitlyn ran over to her bed.

"Eria! Oh merlin! How are you?"

"Im, d-doing b-better,"

"What happened?"

"I d-don't k-know it, it just happened. I couldn't think and it was t-torturing me. There was just p-pain nothing else, I couldn't think!" She looked like she was about to cry and she shivered.

"Cait, I think we should go. Eria needs some rest. "

"Alright. Eria whenever you need me just call, i'll be here in an instant!" I waved and walked out. We linked arms and headed back to the common room.

"Cait did you decide who you want to go to hogsmeade with?"

"I thought we going together again Ef,"

"Oh right! I forgot." I hesitated realizing I had not told her. " James invited me." I gulped.

"Oh ok," she sounded upset and I felt bad.

"I know. I should have told you sooner, we go in two days. I'm sorry."

"Ef! Im not mad! I just wish you told me! This is so exciting!How did he ask you!" She looked happy and stopped in front of what used to be the entrance to Grryffindor and was now opened. Anyone could enter so we walked in and we sat down on the couch. "Tell me everything! I need all the details!" She giggled and I told her everything.

**Albus POV: september 6**

I was on my bed studying the rock with several questions running through my head. Why did it vibrate, what is it, why did mum give it to me, and Whose was it? As I looked closer I noticed it had something engraved on it, the letters S. B. More questions came to my mind such as who is S.B. and why did he have a rock? I checked the time and I needed to head to the great hall for dinner. I slipped the rock in my pocket and left.

_The Great Hall_

I took the rock out of my pocket as I looked for a seat. I saw Scorpius Malfoy walking my way.

"Where did you get that _Potter_!" He said pointing to my rock and emphasizing my last name.

"My mum and dad gave it to me _Scorpius._" I said trying to keep my cool but could already feel my anger growing just by talking to _him_.

"Well it belongs to my family!" He reached out for it but I pulled it away.

"Its not yours or your family's. My parents gave it to me because it was theirs!" I snapped back at him.

"No. See it says S.B.! That is my family! Give it!" He grabbed again but I pushed him away.

"If it was yours why would my parents give it to me!" I turned around and sat down. Collin, James, Aaron, Effie and Caitlyn all stared at me as I swung my legs onto the seat.

**James POV: september 6**

"Hey Albus," Collin says. "Why were you talking to Scorpius?" He said the and acted as if it gave him chills. A few of us laughed.

"Well I didn't want to speak with him!" Al emphasized him with a sharp tone. "He came up to me and tried to take my rock from mum and dad away said it was his family's."

"Dad reckons he's just like his dad was when they were at Hogwarts. " I told Al.

"Oi I recon his dad wasn't a great bloke himself!" Al seemed angry.

"Come on Al don't let him get to you, sit down have some pumpkin juice."

**Rose POV: september 7 **

I woke up that morning by a tapping on the window. I checked the clock and it was 5:30a.m. "Ughhh!" I roared seeing the tapping had woken all of us up. I looked out and it was an owl, it kept tapping.

"Will someone shoo it away or let it in!" Ariana Armerforth growled. So I reached out to the window and let it in. The owl dropped the letter and flew out.

"Its for," I read aloud. "Annabelle." I got out of bed-unhappy about that trust me- and handed her the letter.

"Its from Caitlyn," she said ripping it open. "Couldn't she have just told me instead of sending over an owl to wake us up!" She sounded very annoyed.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"She said meet her at Honey Dukes in hogsmeade tomorrow. You can come with me,"

"I was going to meet up with Albus and Collin but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we met up there and you stay with us!"

"Yeah that would be fun!"

"Ok now I say we go back to bed because if we don't I think we might just sleep through the day!" Annabelle laughed said goodnight and we laid back down.

**Victoire POV: september 7**

As we all arrived in the great hall for breakfast I sat next to Rose, Annabelle, and my friend Joanna. "Hey Jo, Rosie, Annabelle. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but woke up to a bit of a rocky start!" She said and turned around to look at her sister Caitlyn at the Gryffindor table next to us.

"I am so tired now! I couldn't go back to sleep so I just kept laying there unlike Ariana who feel back asleep before I even gave the letter to you." They both started laughing.

"Ok," I said a bit confused. "So are you two excited for your first trip to hogsmeade! You know you used to have to be in your Third year to go but McGonagall changed it."

They looked at each other then in unison said. "Very!" We continued eating and the great hall was full of chatter and excitement for what the next day was going to bring.

* * *

**hello! I would like to apologize I know at Hogwarts you don't usually go to Hogsmeade untill your 3rd year but I wanted to have them go in their first years for the story so in the story context McGonagall changed it for first and second years. Thanks and sorry again! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Albus POV: september 7 **

When breakfast was over I went back to my dorm sat at my desk and studied the rock some more. SB it stayed in my mind, what was it a name a thing an event? I decided to go to the library and look for S.B.I went to the B's:

P. Bather, P. Bordie, Quinn Byther, Quincy Baf, Stern Bartholimul,

I pause and pull it off the shelf. I began to read it but there was nothing about any rocks or stones. I put it back on the shelf I was upset but I had an idea. I went back to my desk grabbed a new piece of parchment my quill and wrote.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ How are you? I love Hogwarts so far! So the other day I was looking at the rock you gave me, I noticed that it had the letters S B engraved on it. I wanted to know what they meant or if it doesn't mean anything. Thank you please respond soon!_

_With love,_

_Albus. _

Sending it to my dad was the best idea because he would tell me if it did mean anything but it was safer to send it to them both.

**McGonagall POV: september 7**

I decided I should do some more research on what happened. I am going to talk to Eria and some of the other fifth year girls who were in the dorm at the time. I will ask if anyone was in the common room at the time. As I was walking to Gryffindor common room I was stopped by Professor Octavius head of Slytherin house.

"Minerva! Oh Minerva!"

"Terrence. Is everything ok?" I followed him down the corridors into the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"An animal," he was hyperventilating barley managing to speak. "No! A-a-a monster! From the, the forbidden fo-for-forest!" He shivered and chocked out.

"What! How?" I was well aware that if it came in to Hogwarts it could very well be or be like the thing that attacked Eria and the fat lady. He brought me over to Professor Tidbits office where he laid on the floor petrified and all the windows and glass in the room where broken.

"I heard screaming so I ran in!"

"Ok ok thank you Terrence, I will take Rupert to Madame Pomfrey." I just stared at Rupert not knowing exactly what to do it was dangerous especially to the students and if parents found out! "I will call Professor Longbottom to bring a mandrake to the hospital wing. "

"Thank you Minerva. I'm so sorry I just didn't know what to do!"

"Oh Terrence you did the right thing. Would you mind helping me with Rupert?"

"Of corse not!" He helped me lift him up and we left to the hospital wing.

**James POV: september 7 5:00pm**

I was sitting in the common room when Professor McGonagall stormed in. Professor Spinnet was spending much time in Gryffindor because there was no longer a guard on the Gryffindor common room. "Poppy! We need to talk immediately." She then spoke in a whisper. " 'it' has attacked again, Professor Tidbit in is the hospital wing now, he was petrified." Worried looks were spreading throughout the common room. "It is very risky letting all of the students go to Hogsmeade tomorrow so I need more teachers to come along that means you too must come," She took a breath and started to walk out. Professor Spinnet looked horrified. Whispers filled the room. "Wow James did you hear that! Another attack by that thing! We should go tell Caitlyn and Effie." Aaron sounded freaked.

"Yeah! Do you know where they are?"

"No but they said to meet them in the great hall. "

"Professor Spinnet," Effie came running in out of breath. "PROFESSOR SPINNET! Caitlyn! The thing attacked her I saw it! It tried to attack me too but I stunned it! It's in the corridors come quick!" We all ran out to the corridors and everyone gasped, Caitlyn had a long cut running down her arm and a ginormous animal of some sort was lying near her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm not dead it's just school is kind of taking over and i would be posting a lot sorry. **

**Also sorry this is a short chapter and i just didn't have enough time to write a super long one but i will try and post another one soon and make it long!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Effie POV**: september 7

I could tell I was crying my face was red and puffy stained with tears and burning. Aaron and James saw me and rushed over. Starring at Caitlyn only made me cry more I saw the whole thing it was horrible lying next to her was the attacker. A giant furry fanged half spider half bird of some sort! It looked as if it was 10 feet tall! It was horrifying it scratched her right arm and bit her ankle it was swollen and red. I was shaking at the thoughts of what happened.

"Miss Smith please go alert Miss Seren's siblings and have them go to Madame Pomfrey's. "

"...um ok," I shivered and walked towards where I thought the Ravenclaw common room could be. As I walked down he corridors I clutched my necklace it had a gold elephant and a circle that said 'LUCK' I carefully rubbed it then dropped it realizing I didn't know where the Ravenclaw common room was. I started to walk back but I thought people would be arriving in the great hall soon so why not head there to find them. I ran down the twisting steps a bit hurried. On the staircase across from me I could see Annabelle in a group of girls so I tried to hang back and get to her. "Annabelle," I was shaky sounding. "Anna-"

"Yes?" She said freezing and turning around. "Oh, Effie hi." She sounded surprised to see me.

"Umm, well," I felt as if I was going to cry all over again. "She's, she's been at-tacked." I was stumbling upon the words.

"Wha-what!" Her voice turned frantic and shaky.

"We uh need to go get Eric. "

"Oh uh yeah um okay," she looked down as she started to walk. "This way." Her voice squeaked. They silently paced over to a picture. She sighed. "Teal toe frogs." The picture swung open. Annabelle ran in and walked over to a sofa. "Eric, Caitlyn is um in the hospital wing. " Eric sprung up and I could see tears forming in Annabelle's eyes.

"Wow! Lets - um - go." He froze a bit and grabbed Annabelle's hand as they walked toward me I took a deep breath. We walked out and the three of us headed toward the hospital wing.

When we got in Annabelle ran over to the last bed where Caitlyn was sprawled out on. She was asleep and McGonagall was there walked from bed to bed and across from Caitlyn was Eria sitting up just watching everything with Professor Tidbit in the bed next to her. "It's horrible isn't it," Eric said placing a hand on my shoulder. He was staying back from rushing to his twins side seeing she was asleep. Annabelle was tearing at the sight of her and hugging they slightly bruised and scratched and torn Caitlyn.

"It's just, " I was struggling for words. "Terrible." He made his way over to the bed as she shifted in her sleep. Another twenty minutes passed before Madame Pormfrey dismissed us to the Great Hall for dinner and we sighed and left knowing there was know chance she would let us stay. "It was a, a horrific sight. I tried to kill it but I only petrified it." I froze thinking of it again.

"Thank you. " Annabelle sniffled as she whipped her tears.

**Rose POV**: september 7 6:07pm

Dinner had started and everyone at the Ravenclaw table had already dug in stuffing their faces a rather unpleasant sight. I started to wonder if Annabelle was coming when the doors opened and there the three of them were. Annabelle's face was puffy and red and I could tell she was crying. She came and sat down next to me. "Hi. Um she is ok but cut and sleeping." She said sheepishly with a frown while whipping her nose. I reached over and gave her a side hug.

"I'm so sorry Annabelle!" She mumbled a thanks and grabbed some food. I could see her sniffling back tears. I could tell her eyes were welling with tears; she would occasionally stab her plate with her fork missing the food.


	10. Chapter 10

**okay, so I said I would write another one soon so here it is; ...buuuuut I must apologize it will not be very long :(**

**(I'm sick and I'm hating every minute of it) Anyyywhovian off to Hogsmeade we gooo...**

* * *

Chapter 10

**James POV**: September 8

I heard laughter erupting from outside the bathroom door so I pushed open the door to see Aaron lying on his back in his bed staring at me incredulously. I matched his look, "You know mate, you're really unattractive in that position," to which he barked out another laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You've been in that bathroom what, twenty minutes? I mean Merlin! This is Effie, your best friend, the girl you have know since first year, and all of a sudden you have to look _fabulous_ to hang out with her!" He sat up quickly, "Mate, she's seen you with a black eye."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as he rolled his eyes, "HA! You're even blushing!" I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "Defensive now are we-"

"Wanna shut it," I mumbled.

"- and cranky!"

I sulked back to the bathroom, "Goodbye."

"And he's heading back to the bathroom probably to fix his hair for the millionth time even though we all know it will NEVER be tidy," Aaron teased in a narrating voice until a shoe came flying in his direction, "Watch it will ya! Could've hit me in the head!"

"Maybe I was aiming for your head." I said in the most nonchalant tone I could muster, trying my hardest not to laugh out loud at his slow reflexes. He couldn't even catch the shoe before it hit his arm.

"Oi, go on your date and get out of here!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I didn't really mean to scream but it just sort of came out that way.

"Sure James it's not a date." He said winking. I shook my head and pushed past him. I just needed to leave for a relief from all the teasing, I was nervous enough without his help.

**Effie POV**: September 8

_The Great Hall_

__I was sitting at the Gryffindor table all alone waiting for James. I couldn't stop fidgeting, it felt wrong to leave Caitlyn, we had always spent our Hogsmeade weekends together, whether it be in the town or staying in the castle. The night before we had spent 3 hours chatting and laughing as usual until I said,

"Cait, I'm gonna to tell James I'm staying here with you tomorrow okay?"

"What! No way you're blowing off your date with James to sit with an injured me!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I didn't really mean to scream it just sort of came out. "I, uh, I'm not leaving my best friend to go get a butterbeer!"  
She was giggling because of my shouting; the fact that I liked James was no secret to her. But she also knew that we're best friends and I wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize that.

"Um yes you are! Come on I know you practically skipped all the way over to me after he asked you. Not to mention you have had a silly school girl crush on him since third year." She had a point but I wasn't going to admit that to her even if she is my best friend.

"Quiet down! For all I know someone could be eavesdropping!" I said as an excuse to get her to stop because I knew she would win.

"Yes because look at how many people are here," she had said motioning around her at the empty infirmary. No matter what condition she's in she always finds a way to use sarcasm...

"But-"

"No buts! You are going. End of story," by her tone of voice I could tell the conversation was over. I had to leave anyway since it was 11 and talking about James didn't seem like a good enough reason to stay out late, crush or not.

"Hey," I was brought back to the present when someone sat in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hi. Yeah I'm fine." I said as I looked up to the goofy grin of James Potter.

"Are you excited for today?"

"Ecstatic!" I said giving him little jazz hands, he laughed at that. Aaron came running in and sat down next to James.

"Blimey! You actually left the bathroom!" He said turning to James. I looked at them confused.

"You saw me leave!" This earned him a grin from Aaron.

"Nope. I was busy aiming that shoe back at you," then he looked over at me, "Isn't he annoying? Always throwing shoes at people! Why you ever agreed to go on a date with _him _I'll never understand, like-"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" James and I yelled in unison. Aaron held his hands up in surrender. We were both blushing which made me wonder if maybe it could be a date...

"What the," James started looking confused at something behind me.

"What?" I turned around to see where the two were looking. Walking toward us -rather hurriedly too- was Albus.

"It's - it was," he paused panting next to me. "Sirius, grandma and grandpa's, dad's," He huffed not finishing a thought.

"Al? Sit down what's up?"

"The rock or stone or what ever it is was dad's godfather, grandma and grandpa's friend, and - and it's special. I can't figure out how yet but it buzzes and shakes and I just, dad didn't explain completely and well it's - I don't quite know to be honest."

**Albus POV**: September 7 11:58 p.m.

_Dear Albus,_

_Wow, I didn't even notice it said anything! Good eye, but yes it belonged to my godfather. He was the closest thing I had to a parent for 3 years. His name was Sirius Black; he was my parents' best friend. To go into the specifics of who he is would take a lot of explaining and I would rather not do it through letter if you don't mind. He was a great man Sirius, I wish you, James, and Lily could have met him. Well I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts! Make sure James stays out of trouble will you? If you have any more questions feel free to ask! Lily says she misses you and your mum is a mess, says her boys are all grown up. Well, have fun in Hogsmeade, that should be coming up soon I think?_

_Dad_

"Oh," I put the letter down, it was almost midnight and I had reread the letter 3 times. '_it does mean something_' THATS ALL HE IS GOING TO TELL ME! On the inside I was screaming my head off. I just realized how much noise I was really making and I might wake up the rest of the boys so I went down to the common room because I would be unable to sleep. I should probably talk to James. I really can't wait to find out who he is. I am far too curious now that I know his name. I snuck back up to the boys dorms but instead went to James' when I slipped in I ran over to his trunk and pulled out his cloak of invisibility. When I slipped it over my head I ran out towards the library. As soon as I arrived there I ran over looking for his name, "_Sirius Black,_" the name replayed over and over in my head and for some reason it sounded vaguely familiar. "Aha!" I shouted but just as quickly covered my mouth shutting myself up. I pulled the book of the book shelf I didn't exactly know why, his name wasn't in the title but I had read the book before and I had a feeling that's where I saw the name. I flipped through the thin pages skimming them for information. I paused on page 267,

_"Mass murder Sirius Black put in Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew," _

After reading half that sentence I snapped the book shut and sat there silence, invisible and confused, for hours until I was sure James would be awake and I could find him in the Great hall.

* * *

**okay so it's a bit longer than expected! anywhovian hope you enjoyed it and sorry we never actually made it to hogsmeade - I was trying to make it so when Albus comes rushing in it was almost like a flashback not like I put the parts in the wrong order.**

**also I will be posting more soon because I have a bunch of long car rides to look forward to :/ so I will spend them writing and reading :)**


End file.
